Versus
by Tsuyume
Summary: [Two-Shot]. Una carrera callejera, un famoso corredor de los suburbios, y un rubio adinerado dispuesto a apostar su valioso auto a cambio de respeto… Consiguiendo mucho más. [KasaKi. Lemon]
1. El Reto

**Summary:** [Two-Shot]. Una carrera callejera, un famoso corredor de los suburbios, y un rubio adinerado dispuesto a apostar su valioso auto a cambio de respeto… Consiguiendo mucho más. Kasamatsu x Kise. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen, sí la historia. (Y "Need for Speed" es propiedad de sus dueños (?))

* * *

><p>[Primera Parte]<p>

**El Reto**

**.**

Antes de saber qué era lo que quería para su vida, Kise Ryouta, sabía que no tendría la vida de cualquier chico común y corriente. Como el único hijo de un matrimonio adinerado, estaba claro que al morir éstos le dejarían su cuantiosa fortuna. Pero, mientras tanto, no contaban con que los caprichos de Ryouta se volverían necias decisiones.

—¡¿Qué?!

Estalló su madre; sin hacerle caso a las gotas de café que habían manchado su vestido blanco.

—Que quiero correr con mi auto —sonrió el rubio—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Correr?

Su padre —con el rostro severo— alzó una ceja.

—Olvídalo, Ryouta —sentenció su madre, volviendo a tomar su café con serenidad. No iba a permitir que su malcriado hijo arruine el desayuno familiar.

¿Pero acaso el "no" de su madre podría detenerlo?

Llegada la noche, el rubio demostró que no.

En pleno silencio, como ladrón en casa ajena, Kise caminó hasta el garaje. Enorme garaje, valga la redundancia. Al encender las luces, varios autos pudieron contemplarse. De marcas extrajeras; modelos clásicos; uno más vistoso —y seguramente más caro— que el otro. Y sí, cuatro de los siete que allí estaban, eran del joven dueño de casa.

Ryouta lo meditó un momento. No si estaba dispuesto o no a contradecir las decisiones de su madre, más bien cuál de todos era el que le convenía para llevar a una carrera. Finalmente, con una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a su preferido: un Lamborghini amarillo; que no sería fácil sacar de su casa, pero nadie decía que imposible.

Apañado por la oscuridad de la noche, el vistoso vehículo circulaba libre por las desoladas calles de la ciudad; lo cual sólo demostraba que ya había entrado al terreno preparado para la competencia. Y no tardó mucho más en poder divisar el conglomerado de gente: público y corredores.

—No puede ser —río un alto pelirrojo al ver a Kise bajar de su auto—. ¿En verdad viniste, niño rico?

—Dije que vendría, ¿no? —sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de Kagami cuando vio su imponente Lamborghini.

—Mierda, ¿es tuyo?... ¿Tienes tanta lana como para comprar esta belleza? —sonrió incrédulo.

Ryouta sólo lo miró divertido y puso toda su voluntad para no abrir la boca y presumir sus otras adquisiciones.

—Poco te va a servir esta noche.

El pelirrojo se giró junto con Kise a ver hacia quien había hablado, encontrándose con Hyuga, uno de los organizadores. El rubio ya lo había visto, y al parecer no le simpatizaba tanto. Por otro lado, Kagami parecía el más amigable de todos, o por lo menos el único que no quería romperle la cara por _niñito rico de papá_.

—Si planeas correr hoy, no es tu día, niño modelito —sonrió Hyuga, tan mordaz y tranquilo como solía ser—. Esta noche se corre por el auto del perdedor, y el último campeón va a venir por algunos. Si no quieres perder tu juguete, mejor vete.

—¿El último campeón?

—No jodas —río, Kagami, emocionado, llamando la atención del rubio por ello— ¿Kasamatsu viene a correr? Esto va a estar bueno.

—¿Kasamatsu?...

—¡Damas y caballeros! —en una improvisada tarima, un joven de cabello negro y flequillo al costado, tomaba el micrófono y llamaba la atención de todos los jóvenes allí presentes. Los motores se oyeron rugir en saludo; las chicas gritaron y alzaron sus cervezas. Poco les importaba despertar algunos vecinos de los edificios aledaños; la policía no vendría pues ya habían cobrado lo suyo por liberar la zona—. Esta noche, serán _uno a uno_. ¡El ganador de cada encuentro, además, se llevará de souvenir el auto del perdedor!

Lo último emocionó a más de uno. Sabían que corredores natos como los que allí estaban harían cualquier cosa con tal de no ceder sus automóviles, lo cual sólo se traducía en que el asfalto iba a arder. Por su parte, Kise no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. No era la primera vez que corría, pero aquello era diferente. Las veces que lo había hecho lo hizo en un autódromo, con corredores profesionales, médicos, preparadores físicos, y mecánicos. Ahí no había nada de eso. Allí valía todo. Y no estaba seguro de querer perder su auto así de fácil. Con qué cara llegaría a su casa y les diría a sus padres: "perdí el Lamborghini en una carrera callejera, me voy a dormir".

No, no. Tenía que correr para demostrarle a todos esos tipos que él no era ningún niño de papi. Y tenía que ganar.

—Pero, vamos, que les tengo una sorpresa —anunció el presentador: Moriyama—. Con ustedes, recientemente llegado de Tokio... y con más de un recuerdito; ja, ja... Kasamatsu Yukio~

Y de pronto todo se sintió como si hubiera llegado una estrella de rock. Kise veía con cierta incredulidad como la gente parecía festejar la vuelta de aquel muchacho. Y en medio de aquel alboroto y sonido de motores, él apareció.

Salido de una sombra, caminó hasta pararse junto a Moriyama. No parecía la gran cosa. Ryouta hubiera imaginado que saldría un tipo altanero, pesado, con más tatuajes que piel, y quizás con algunas sexys chicas colgando de sus brazos. Pero ni siquiera podía ver bien su rostro debajo de la capucha que usaba. Con zapatillas negras —al igual que sus pantalones—, y una sudadera azul; incluso se veía más bajo que él.

Mas, Ryouta alzó una ceja cuando lo vio tomar su capucha, dispuesto a mostrar su rostro.

—Hm...

Casi un suspiro. Kise sonrió al segundo de haber podido verlo:

Pelo negro y alborotado. Piel apenas bronceada. Un ceño levemente fruncido, que no hacía más que darle un marco tosco a aquel par de bellos ojos azules, casi celestes. Y una sonrisa socarrona que entusiasmó a sus retadores... que hizo temblar el suelo de Kise.

—Ok, ¿quién será el primero en retar a Kasamatsu?

La voz de Moriyama se hizo oír por los parlantes; mas, varios amagaron con aceptar el desafío, en principio, porque sabían de la habilidad del pelinegro para pasar de cero a cien kilómetros por hora en cuestión de segundos... y no era en sentido figurado. Él era muy veloz, quizás uno de los mejores pilotos que hayan visto correr por esos tiempos.

—Yo lo reto.

Era su oportunidad.

—¿Quién es él?... —Moriyama tapó el micrófono para preguntar a uno de los sujetos que también organizaba el evento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? —protestó Kagami.

—Demostrándoles a todos estos tipos que también puedo correr con sus reglas.

—¿Pero con Kasamatsu, bastardo? Él no se va a detener porque seas un novato... Te acabará —sentenció aburrido.

Mientras Moriyama seguía susurrando con sus hombres. Kasamatsu se detuvo a ver a su retador:

Un niñato rubio carilindo... con un auto que sólo vio en sueños. Y que podría ser suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Hmp. Novatos —sonrió malicioso.

Sería como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Ya sobre la línea de salida, ambos automóviles estaban listos para salir. La gente se amontonó a su alrededor y comenzaron las apuestas. Estaba claro que la gran mayoría se quedaba con Kasamatsu, pero algunos se atrevieron a apostar por el rubio.

—¿Seguro que es bueno? —inquirió un dudoso apostador ante la oferta del pelirrojo de ir con Kise.

—Claro que si —sonrió vendiendo los boletos; esperando hacer mayor el dinero que obtendría cuando Kasamatsu gane, pues él, claramente, había puesto todo su dinero por el pelinegro. "Vamos, Kasamatsu, acábalo", sonreía un divertido Kagami.

Las apuestas no lo favorecían, las estadísticas tampoco. Después de todo, ¿qué tantas posibilidades tenía de ganarle a un reconocido corredor callejero? Quizás si la suerte se apiadaba de él...

—No ralles mi auto —Kasamatsu sonrió socarrón, mirándolo por la ventanilla de su vehículo azulado.

Kise se mostró ofendido, lo cual sólo hizo reír más al pelinegro. Ahora Ryouta se estaba jugando su respeto.

—¿Preparados~?

Un par de perfectas piernas de mujer aparecieron delante de ellos.

—¡Oi! ¡Aomine! —regañó, Yukio, sonrojado.

—Satsuki, ¡sal de ahí! —se la cargó encima para sacarla de la pista.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me dejan?! —reclamó la pelirrosa, y Sakurai entró en su lugar.

Con las manos sobre el volante y el pie sobre el acelerador, Kasamatsu, tenía la mirada fija en su horizonte. Mas en ese instante una extraña sensación lo invadió, como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Cuando se giró por inercia se dio cuenta de quién era. Aquel niñato rubio se vio sorprendido mirándolo y en seguida corrió —no tan disimuladamente— el rostro al frente. Yukio alzó una ceja incrédulo al gesto. ¿Estaba sonrojado?

—¡Fuera!

Alguien gritó, sacando al pelinegro de sus divagaciones. Comprendiendo que había perdido casi un valioso segundo de ventaja.

Las ruedas quemaron el asfalto y detrás de ambos automóviles sólo quedaron vestigios de combustible.

"Maldita sea", se reprendió Kasamatsu pisando el acelerador, viendo como aquel novato estaba adelante de él.

"No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!", sonrió Kise al ver que había tomado la delantera. A su alrededor todo se hacía un movimiento difícil de seguir con la vista. La velocidad que había tomado aumentaba con el correr de los segundos. Y pronto ambos vehículos se oyeron como zumbidos sobre el suelo.

Las calles vacías, la noche en la ciudad; finalmente Kise entendía por qué les gustaba correr tanto de esa manera.

Y hubiera seguido admirando el paisaje de no ser por el golpe que sintió contra el costado derecho de su capote. Kasamatsu había llegado a su lado y se vio obligado a empujarlo si quería pasarlo en aquella estrecha calle.

—Aún te faltan muchos kilómetros para retarme —gruñó divertido desde su auto, al estar justo al lado del vehículo del rubio.

Pero eso sólo encendió a Ryouta. No se lo pudo explicar entonces, pero su sonrisa se amplió llena de entusiasmo al verlo esforzándose así por demostrarle quién sería el vencedor. Era una mezcla explosiva de adrenalina y pasión.

Kise entrecerró la mirada y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa retadora. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado.

—Oye, Kagami —llamó Moriyama—, ¿de dónde conoces al mocoso del Lamborghini?

—Es mi amigo.

—Apostaste por Kasamatsu.

—Aún así.

—Como sea —sonrió Yoshitaka— Es bueno. Tal parece que le está causando problemas a Kasamatsu.

—¿Qué? —se asustó Kagami, pues perdería su dinero de ser así.

Pero, por otro lado, Moriyama seguía recibiendo información del resto de la gente que atestiguaba por distintas calles la ajustada carrera de aquellos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ok, ok. No era lo que tenía en mente para publicar XD Peeeero ya me hacía falta un poco de Kasamatsu on fire y, aww, falta la segunda parte~ Espero les haya gustado este comienzo. Y aprovecho para invitarlxs a pasarse por mi face: Tsuyume San (?) Oh sí, ya tengo uno para compartir todo lo que hasta ahora no pude (¡Agarráte Kasamatsu!) ¡Nos leemos! :3

**Pequeña aclaración:** Si alguien quiere mandarme una solicitud, con mucho gusto aceptaré cualquier propuesta (?) pero mándeme un msj para hacerlo, si? Besos!


	2. Dulce Revancha

OMG! Siento la maldita demora, pero ya estoy acá y con la segunda parte y final… ¿Final? X3

* * *

><p>[Segunda Parte. Final]<p>

**Dulce Revancha**

**.**

"No es cierto", Kasamatsu apretó los dientes con molestia e incredulidad al ver como el Kise salía de una curva y lo superaba en velocidad.

Las ruedas de ambos vehículos se marcaron sobre el asfalto, y el ruido de las mismas se podía oír a varias cuadras a la redonda.

"Esta carrera es mía", sonrió el rubio, emocionado; maniobrando y pisando de nuevo el acelerador, dejando a Kasamatsu algunos metros detrás de él. Ya podía ver la meta de llegada.

—¡Woah! ¡Ahí vienen!

Todos se amontaron, entonces, a los costados de la meta. Sorprendiéndose entre exclamaciones y comentarios de asombro al ver que el rubio era quien tomaba la delantera.

Y como si fueran una ruidosa ráfaga de viento, ambos llegaron uno detrás del otro.

—Mi... dinero... —se lamentó, Kagami, al ver a Kasamatsu frenar repentinamente de lado, justo detrás de Kise.

—Mierda. Ja, ja. ¡Ahí lo tienen! —habló, Moriyama, con cierta diversión— ¡El ganador: Kise Rota!

—¡Es Ryouta! —protestó el rubio al salir de su auto.

Los que habían apostado por él no dejaron de festejar su triunfo. Incluso Kagami le alzaba el pulgar, aunque no se notaba muy feliz. Y en medio del éxtasis de su primera victoria, Ryouta veía a la multitud que lo rodeaba y sintió, por primera vez, que pertenecía a ese mundo.

—Ten.

Aquella voz masculina lo despabiló un segundo antes de poder actuar por reflejo y poner las manos para atrapar las llaves que volaron hasta él. Kise las vio un segundo entre sus manos para luego alzar la vista, encontrándose con Kasamatsu. Una última mirada de sus ojos azul-grisáceos, y el pelinegro le dio la espalda para salir de allí. Por esa noche había perdido su mejor posesión a manos de aquel novato carilindo; no tenía nada más que apostar por el momento.

—Kasamatsucchi...

Un susurro que nadie oyó.

Ni siquiera Kasamatsu, quien esa noche sólo desapareció entre la multitud.

A los primeros rayos del alba, Kise aún no podía creer que tenía el auto de Kasamatsu para él.

—Y mira esto. Esto es genial —sonrió Kagami, husmeando cada detalle del panel de control dentro del ex-vehículo de Kasamatsu.

Ambos estaban en el taller mecánico del pelirrojo, observando los daños del Lamborghini y la composición del Nissan del pelinegro.

—Supongo...

Ryouta suspiró con cierto desánimo. Las manos en los bolsillos; la postura cabizbaja; con un pie sobre un cajón, Kise, jugaba distraídamente con él mientras Kagami seguía entusiasmándose con la tarea.

—Te va a costar un dinero importante, pero podríamos dejarlo mejor de lo que ya estaba —bromeaba, Kagami, sobre las reparaciones del vistoso auto de Ryouta.

El chico sólo se alzó de hombros, mas el pelirrojo entendió eso como: "transfórmalo como te plazca, yo pongo el dinero". Música para sus oídos.

—Iré a hablar con Ahomine y Moriyama; ellos también saben de esto. Aunque Ahomine no tanto —reflexionó con cierta malicia—. Bah, estoy seguro que nos darán una mano para llevarlo a otro nivel —sonrió emocionado—. Tú, si quieres, quédate.

Kagami no podía aguantar su emoción y salió de allí disparado hacia el taller del peliazul. Mientras, Kise aprovechaba la soledad y volvía a suspirar con pesadez, viendo su nueva adquisición. Bien ganada, por supuesto, pero no por eso cambiaba en algo su estado de ánimo.

¿Qué haría con él?

—Si no te gusta, apuéstalo en una carrera. Te lo ganaré.

Incluso antes de verlo, Kise supo a quién le pertenecía aquella voz.

—Kasamatsucchi —dijo, asombrándose notablemente por verlo allí.

El pelinegro apareció a sus espaldas. Y alzó una ceja, no muy contento de escuchar aquel sufijo _idiota_ adornando en su nombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, Kise, percibiendo cierto cosquilleo en la garganta.

—Sólo pasé a ver cómo habían quedado —respondió como si nada—. Me encontré con Kagami en la entrada. Me dijo que estabas aquí —mencionó, dando un par de pasos hasta llegar al lado del imponente auto de color azul metálico, posando una de sus manos sobre él.

—No voy a arruinarlo si es lo que piensas~ —bromeó, Ryouta, apoyándose también contra el auto, al lado del pelinegro.

—Hm.

En respuesta, Yukio sólo esbozó una media sonrisa, divirtiendo al rubio.

Un silencio ameno se formó entonces.

No se miraban.

"Qué lindo que es…"

En realidad, Ryouta sí lo miraba.

Porque simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y su sonrisa lo delataba. La picardía brillando en sus ojos dorados también. Kasamatsu y, de hecho, cualquier persona que lo viera se daría cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba pensando. Pero, claro, Kasamatsu no estaba prestando atención a ello.

Mas la indiferencia del pelinegro no duró demasiado cuando sintió que lo observaban. Y como si se tratara de una acción que nadie percibiría, giró sutilmente el rostro para ver hacia Kise, ampliando la sonrisa del menor.

Y quizás era producto de su imaginación, pero Kasamatsu podía jurar que la mirada que el rubio le devolvía sólo la vio en mujeres que quisieron seducirlo… Y algunos chicos también. A lo mejor la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo daño a su juicio.

Kise, por su parte, no era muy consciente de la forma en que lo miraba. Apenas y podía percibir un calor agradable subir por su bajo vientre, ruborizando tan siquiera un poco sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó que los labios de Kasamatsu aparentaban increíble suavidad. ¿O era que estaba tan deseoso de besarlo?

Rendirse ante él.

No pudo hacerlo en la carrera —y ciertamente no se arrepentía de ello—, pero estaba dispuesto a darle la _revancha_ y dejarlo _jugar_.

—Oye… sabes, cuando corrimos, algo sucedió.

—¿Algo?

Kasamatsu ladeó el rostro sin entender el punto en sí.

—No lo sé… Me gustó. Fue extraño. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que corría contra alguien como tú… —sonreía y bajaba la cabeza; un poco apenado—. Y me preguntaba… si te había sucedido algo parecido. No lo sé… quizás te gustaría…

—Ve al grano.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Entonces preguntó, casi como si le hubiera comentado del clima agradable que se sentía esa mañana, pero sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas lo delataban.

Peor aún estaba Kasamatsu, quien sólo alzó una ceja, sonrojado, incrédulo de haber oído lo que aquel mocoso le dijo.

—¿Normalmente preguntas cuando quieres follar con alguien?

—¡Soy un chico muy seguro! Si es lo que quieres saber —protestó avergonzado—. Ha de ser por tu culpa; contigo uno no puede estar seguro de decir nada.

Yukio sonrió ante aquellas palabras envueltas en una especie de berrinche infantil. Él era muy consciente de su "habilidad" para intimidar a la gente, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

No lo meditó demasiado cuando se acercó aún más al rubio, acorralándolo contra el vehículo.

El corazón de Kise se aceleró súbitamente cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado frente al cuerpo de Kasamatsu. Ya no tenía a dónde ir. Aunque tampoco era como si quisiera estar en otro lugar.

El poco espacio hacía que sus respiraciones se oigan profundas.

La mirada de Kasamatsu hacía que Kise se sienta pequeño.

—Bésame... —suspiró al ver que el pelinegro no hacía más que mirarlo y sonreír ladino.

Torturándolo.

Excitándolo.

El pelinegro ahogó una sonrisa socarrona por su desesperación. Pocas veces se había sentido tan deseado. Mas al detenerse a ver sus brillantes ojos ambarinos el deseo despertó en él con la misma necesidad y, entonces, fueron las ganas de devorar aquella boca lo que se esforzó por reprimir.

La distancia se perdió entre sus labios unidos por un suave beso. Un corto pero ardiente roce. Cuando Yukio se apartó unos centímetros para verlo fue un golpe a sus sentidos. Porque Kise lo veía atentamente… y en verdad _lo quería_.

—Hagámoslo… Hagámoslo aquí mismo~

Ryouta lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo besó con aquellas ansias que lo quemaban. La boca de Kasamatsu respondió. Y de pronto ambos estaban sumidos en un beso fuerte y demandante.

Imposible explicar lo pasó por sus mentes, si es que pensaron en algo al hacerlo. Porque incluso el aire se embriagó de pasión.

Y ellos se llenaron de esa sensación de arrebato.

Desbordándose de locura.

Porque era una locura.

—Uh… Si…

Ryouta gimió, desesperado y enloquecido con los besos del pelinegro sobre su cuello. Lo mordía. Estaba marcándolo. Y aquellas manos aferradas a su trasero poco hacían para calmarlo. Si alguna vez Kise se sintió manoseado, cualquier recuerdo quedaba en un juego de niños, porque sólo entonces sintió lo que era ser tocado por alguien.

Era algo brusco pero esa violencia lo encendía.

La lengua de Kasamatsu se movía ladinamente sobre la suave piel del rubio mientras lo succionaba con la boca, repartiendo ansiosos besos; encendiéndose con los suspiros que Kise le regalaba. Y repentinamente, en un gemido estridente, Ryouta se aferró a sus hombros, víctima de un sonrojo violento; víctima desprevenida de los dedos de Kasamatsu, que apretaron contra su entrada a través de la ropa.

_Hambriento_.

Entonces Yukio le susurró que se diera la vuelta. Y Kise obedeció encantado.

Le pidió que fuera él quien se baje los pantalones. Y Kise lo hizo… mordiéndose el labio, consumido de excitación.

Los ojos incrédulos del pelinegro brillaron con lascivia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver como Ryouta alzaba un poco más la cadera y deslizaba la prenda hacia abajo, abriendo las piernas para él.

—Yukiocchi… métemela~

Gimió, apoyado contra sus brazos, ansioso de sentir esa carne en su interior.

—No me obligues a hacerlo…

Kise lo oyó susurrarle contra la parte baja de cuello, erizándole la piel con la calidez de su aliento, enloqueciéndolo cuando sintió los dedos de Kasamatsu acariciar afanosamente su entrada. Estaban mojados. Resbalaban perfectamente contra él.

Aquel par de dedos lo penetraron lentamente, llevándolo a un precipicio del que sólo quería caer. Se sujetó de donde pudo; intentó acallar sus gemidos. Pero, por otro lado, sólo quería excitarlo también. Y su voz exhalando palabras sin sentido y quejidos de placer era su única arma. La más efectiva. Tal vez no lo sabía, pero Kasamatsu no podía más con su erección oprimiéndose en sus pantalones, humedeciéndolos con su líquido pre-seminal.

—¡Aahh~! ¡Yukiocchi~!

De pronto los dedos del pelinegro dejaron de arremeter contra él y salieron de golpe.

Kasamatsu le bajó todavía más los pantalones —hasta las rodillas—; se abrió la cremallera de los suyos.

La respiración entrecortada de Ryouta se vio ahogada súbitamente. Kasamatsu lo había tomado de las caderas y lo había penetrado de una sola vez.

La boca abierta de Ryouta ahogó un grito mezclado de placer y dolor al sentir aquel miembro hacerse paso de una sola estocada en su interior, llenándolo.

Un par de lágrimas se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos, mas, la sensación de sentirlo completamente dentro de él fue superior a cualquier delirio.

Kasamatsu oyó a Kise jadear hasta contenerse en un tortuoso y corto silencio. Sus cuerpos unidos se estremecieron a la par, deshaciéndose en un sinfín de sensaciones. Embriagando la atmósfera con el olor de sus sexos.

—Nh… Sí… Yukiocchi~

Fue Kise quien comenzó a moverse para sentir, todavía más, el miembro del pelinegro.

—Ki-Kise…

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, sonrojado. Y con el último halo de cordura que le quedaba, tomó al rubio por la cadera, deteniéndolo; dispuesto a ser él quien marcara el ritmo.

—Sí… sí… Hazlo~ Fóllame, Yukiocchi~

Un dulce estremecimiento lo recorrió lentamente al sentir como el miembro del pelinegro entraba y salía de él cada vez con mayor fuerza. Kise jadeó al ritmo de las embestidas. Su piel se erizó cuando una mano de Kasamatsu se coló por debajo de su remera y en un camino de caricias llegó hasta su pezón, pellizcándolo y jugando con él entre sus dedos.

—Uh~ Más… Más fuerte… Sí, así~ Dios… qué bien lo haces~

—Mierda… Kise… —Kasamatsu gruñó, satisfecho de aquella estreches que lo envolvía— Nada mejor… para eliminar tensiones… después de una carrera, ¿eh? —jadeó sin dejar de arremeter contra Kise.

—Sí… Lo que digas… Nh… Pero… ¿eso quiere decir… que no estás enojado?...

—¿Eno… jado?

—Porque… gané… ah~

—No estoy enojado… Mh… No me conoces enojado —susurró en su oído, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo; besándolo, mientras Kise se mordía el labio inferior.

Sus pieles se volvían hipersensibles a los roces. La sensación de sus cuerpos al chocar, uno dentro del otro, los estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

—¡Ahh, me estás matando~!

Casi lloró, Kise, al desbordarse de placer. Su miembro brincó con las embestidas hasta, finalmente, correrse. Preso de los espasmos que atormentaron violentamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaron, debilitándolo, sumiéndole en una espontánea inconsciencia en la que sólo pudo sentir lo más real de la felicidad.

Su orgasmo lo había envuelto en la más plena satisfacción.

Kasamatsu lo mantuvo firme de la cadera y siguió embistiendo contra el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio. Los gemidos de Kise y su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo fue más que suficiente para enceguecerse de lujuria.

—¡Ahg! Me ven… go…

Llegó a advertir, más no a salir de él.

Y de pronto el nombre del rubio brotó de sus labios cuando acabó dentro de él. Llenándolo con su esencia hasta desbordarlo.

El corazón del rubio se aceleró desenfrenado al sentir aquel calor fluyendo por sus entrañas.

"Es… es suyo", se repitió inconsciente.

Feliz.

A lo lejos algunos pájaros comenzaban con su cantar madrugador. Aun así, fue el sonido de la alarma lo que le despertó de pronto de su sueño. Con los ojos somnolientos y una —apenas dormida— sonrisa, Kise, se levantó de su cama en medio de su enorme habitación, tomando las sábanas y destapándose de una sola vez, dándose cuenta, entonces, que le faltaba parte de su ropa…

Toda su ropa.

Y ya tenía al culpable.

—¡Kasamatsucchi! ¡¿Dónde demonios está mi ropa?!

—Oye, no grites. También acabo de despertarme, mocoso. Y no sé nada. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Pero Kise pudo oír la diversión aumentar en cada una de sus palabras. Acaso ahogando una risa socarrona.

—Yo tenía ropa interior. ¿Dónde está?

—Se te habrá… caído.

Y desde el baño pudo oírse su risa.

Kise inflaba las mejillas, sonrojado. ¡Indignado!

Aunque también _excitado_.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Y tampoco era como si pudiera llevar una cuenta después de haber sufrido más de una mañana de haber despertado sin recordar nada de lo que _habían_ hecho la noche anterior.

Después de todo, amaba escaparse con Kasamatsu y volver a su casa en lo oscuro de la madrugada; subiendo a su habitación por la ventana; haciendo el amor a escondida de sus padres, para luego despertar y darse cuenta que el pelinegro se había quedado a dormir con él…

Como cada noche.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Sex on fire! Kise quedó inconsciente más de una vez XD Awww definitivamente me he quedado con ganas de epílogo. En fin, si ven que llega a salir uno, no se sorprendan, yo avisé XD

Así, muchas gracias por los reviews que han mandado. Espero les haya gustado. Este renacuajo de escritora es suya ;3


End file.
